


between the boxes

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Romance, Sweaters, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Yixing falls in love a little more each time Junmyeon pulls something out of a box.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	between the boxes

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, this was one of the cutest prompts I found in the archive and I just couldn't resist. I know the matching things were supposed to be tacky but we can run with this, can't we? This was so much fun to write, possibly my favourite one out of my set! Thank you to my beta L for reading through my set and giving their reactions and suggestions! And thank you to the mods for hosting this very unique round!

**1.**

Boxes were innocuous enough but when it came to Junmyeon, Yixing would not put it past him to hide something terrifying in them. 

Jongdae really had been a terrible influence on him. 

So it was with much trepidation that he approached the box, as if it was a ticking time bomb.

“It won’t explode on me, will it?” Yixing asked, only half joking. 

The clicking of knitting needles stopped and Junmyeon looked up at him, lips twisted into an amused smile.

“No. It’s a good thing, I promise!” he said, returning to his knitting with a fervour. 

Yixing still could not tell what he was making with the ball of granite coloured wool sitting by his side. The colours reminded him of their holiday to the Niagara Falls, however and that was a good memory.

He lifted the lid tentatively just as Luobo and Lulu came scurrying into the room, mewling.

The box was far too small for either of them but if the ‘if it fits, I sits’ theory were true, they would both try to squeeze inside anyway. He shooed them away, picking up the box from the coffee table to join Junmyeon on the couch.

Junmyeon curled against him immediately, nestling his head on his shoulder as he switched needles.

“Open it!” he said, tucking both needles into one hand to pick up his favourite mug.

Or well, it was Yixing’s favourite mug of his because it had a three dimensional white [cat](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41Gmg-DdQNL._AC_.jpg) stretching its head out with a blissed out expression on its face.

Yixing held the box for a few moments longer, content to watch Junmyeon sip from his mug, smiling when he got milk foam all over his upper lip. He reached out when Junmyeon set down the mug, catching his boyfriend’s chin.

Junmyeon tasted like his tea, some sweet strawberry thing and the obnoxious amount of milk he added into his cup. Yixing pushed the box aside, threading his fingers into Junmyeon’s hair to kiss him until he dropped his knitting.

He smiled against his lips when Junmyeon’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

“What was that for?” Junmyeon breathed when they finally pulled apart, Lulu climbing into his lap to replace his knitting project.

“I love you,” Yixing said simply.

Junmyeon’s expression softened and he leaned over, pressing a kiss to Yixing’s cheek.

“I love you too,” he said. “Now open the box. You’ll like it, I promise.”

Yixing obeyed, gently nudging Luobo away when the curious kitten came poking his nose at the box.

His smile grew bigger when he pulled the object out of the box, shaking his head at Junmyeon’s grin.

“I love it,” he said, stroking the head of the black ceramic cat. “It matches yours.”

“Look.”

Junmyeon took the mug from him, setting the black cat’s nose against his own white cat mug. The white cat’s blissful expression made sense now, as Yixing took in the set of mugs sitting on the coffee table. It was just like Junmyeon’s when he kissed him again, tasting his delight on his lips.

**2.**

It was not until the beginning of fall did Yixing find out what Junmyeon had been knitting all that time.

He saw all the wool of course, coming to Junmyeon’s apartment whenever he was over. There were boxes and boxes of it that Junmyeon stacked in the corner of the living room.

Yixing steered clear of the teetering pile, choosing to occupy himself with other messy corners of Junmyeon’s home.

He was cleaning up the kitchen, scrubbing crusted grease from the stove top when Junmyeon came up behind him. A sharp chin nestled itself over his shoulder, soft breaths tickling his neck.

Yixing smiled to himself, giving the stove one last scrub before turning around.

“What is it?” he asked, resting his hands onto Junmyeon’s hips.

“I’ve got something for you.”

Just the way he said it made Yixing’s chest bloom with warmth. It did not take very long into their relationship for him to realised that giving gifts was Junmyeon’s love language.

And who was he to dissuade him when it made Junmyeon so happy?

“Is it a kiss?” he teased when Junmyeon leaned into his space.

Junmyeon pouted before closing the gap between their lips. His lips were more chapped than usual, a rough patch making itself known when Yixing kissed him back.

“You need to use more lip balm,” Yixing chided when they pulled apart.

“Says the one who constantly forgets his own,” Junmyeon retorted, his eyes sliding close blissfully when Yixing kissed him again to shut him up.

His sweater was soft in Yixing’s hand when he fisted a handful of it, the kiss deepening until Yixing was being pushed back against the stove. Yixing was gasping, panting, when a thigh slid between his legs.

He released a pitiful whine when Junmyeon pulled away, a wicked smirk on his face.

“Come and see what I’ve got for you,” he said, closing a small hand around Yixing’s wrist. “I hope you like it.”

“I’ll like it more if you kiss me like that again,” Yixing muttered, pouting as he was dragged out of the kitchen.

The living room was a mess, with leftover balls of wool sitting out on the coffee table. Junmyeon’s needles were left out, a stack of books balanced precariously on top.

Yixing did not even want to know how Junmyeon managed to collect four stained cups on the coffee table when he lived _alone_.

“Look!”

Junmyeon picked up the fuzzy grey lump on the sofa and shook it out.

Yixing’s heart melted at once when he realised what it was. He touched the fabric, noting its resemblance to the sweater Junmyeon had on with a smile.

“You made me one too?” he said, squishing his face up against the fabric. “It’s so soft.”

“You try to steal mine all the time,” Junmyeon said, “and I thought we could match, some time.”

He said the last part very shyly and it only made Yixing’s heart stutter more.

Yixing pulled off his shirt at once, tugging the sweater on before Junmyeon had time to ogle his abs. He grinned when the sleeves came down over his fingertips, a classic Junmyeon trait.

“I love it,” he said, “and I would love to match you.”

**3.**

It always seemed to start with boxes.

Yixing was vacuuming under Junmyeon’s bed, never mind that he did not actually live there. If he did not help Junmyeon clean up, his boyfriend would disappear under a pile of laundry and Amazon packaging.

His vacuum struck something hard and he had to crawl under the bed to pull it out. Why did Junmyeon keep things under the bed?

“What’s this, Myeonnie?” he called as he pulled the box out.

It was a really nice looking chest, heavy wood and a brass latch.

“Oh!” Junmyeon’s feet pattered across the bathroom tiles before skidding into view. “That’s um-.”

Yixing blinked at the assortment of sex toys piled up inside the box.

“This is a very nice box,” he said, stroking a hand over a sickeningly pink dildo with a little button.

Junmyeon’s cheeks were adorably pink when he came over, reaching out a hand to bring the lid down.

“I actually bought you something,” he said innocently.

Yixing blinked again when the vacuum was taken out of his hand, Junmyeon’s hands curving around his face. He gasped when he was kissed roughly, hands flying to Junmyeon’s waist.

“Does this- have anything to do with your gift?” he panted.

“You’ll see,” Junmyeon purred.

Yixing did not have any time to protest at all before he was being divested of his shirt. He slid his hands under Junmyeon’s stupidly oversized sweater, marvelling at the hard planes of his abs.

“I thought we were cleaning,” he murmured when he was turned around and pushed onto the bed.

“Would you rather be cleaning?” Junmyeon asked, eyes glinting as he straddled him.

He was kissing him before Yixing could respond, so hard and filthy that Yixing could only lie there and take it. His pants tightened as Junmyeon ravished his mouth, nipping at his lower lip.

“Hold still,” Junmyeon whispered, hand warm around Yixing’s wrist.

Yixing obeyed, still stunned from the filthy kiss. There was a ripping sound and suddenly, his wrists were tied to the bedposts.

“Junmyeon!” he panted, back arching. He yanked at the Velcro straps binding him to Junmyeon’s bed, a low moan spilling out of his throat.

“Shhh. Be patient,” Junmyeon shushed him, stroking a hand over his hips.

Something rattled when Junmyeon crept under the bed, bringing out an unopened cardboard box. Yixing groaned at the nondescript packaging, realization striking him.

“You didn’t,” he gasped when Junmyeon pulled an obscenely purple dildo out of the box, very much like the one he had been fondling in Junmyeon’s chest of sex toys.

“I like us matching,” Junmyeon said, widening his eyes.

Yixing dropped his head back with a groan and a laugh, his hips jerking when Junmyeon’s hand trailed over his bulge.

“You’re silly,” he said, arching with a moan when Junmyeon stroked him hard.

“You love me,” Junmyeon answered, pulling down Yixing’s sweatpants in one fluid motion.

“Fuck- I do!” Yixing gasped when Junmyeon clicked the button at the base of the dildo, the buzzing sound shaking him straight to the core.

“Do you like it?” Junmyeon asked.

Yixing could only moan in reply as the vibrations tracing over his cock sent pleasure zinging through every nerve in his body.

**4.**

The night was still young when they returned to Junmyeon’s apartment. Moonlight bathed the living room in gentle radiance when Junmyeon opened the door, tugging Yixing in with him.

Yixing let himself be dragged along, soaking in Junmyeon’s joy when they fell on the couch, Yixing sprawling on top of him.

“I love you,” he breathed, cupping Junmyeon’s face.

They were still in their coats, the smell of the wintry air clinging to them.

“I love you too,” Junmyeon whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

It was sweet and chaste, piercing Yixing’s heart with warmth as he was helped out of his coat, his gloves tugged off and tossed onto the coffee table.

“What are you thinking of?” Junmyeon asked when they were both curled up on the couch, in sweatpants and no shirts.

They had left the lights off and in the moonlight, Junmyeon had never looked more beautiful. Yixing kissed him instead of answering, taking the lead by swiping his tongue over Junmyeon’s bottom lip.

He swung a leg over Junmyeon’s thighs to straddle him and yelped when something sharp stabbed him.

“Ow!”

“Oh shit.” Junmyeon sat up, sticking a hand into the pocket of his sweatpants to pull out a jangling bunch of keys.

They had a little keychain on them, half of a silver heart.

“So that’s where they went,” Yixing said, kissing Junmyeon’s cheek when he frowned. “Haven’t you been looking for them?”

Junmyeon glanced at him, setting the keys noisily on the table. There was something about his gaze, something like nerves that made Yixing sit up and pay attention.

“What is it?” he asked, thumbing over Junmyeon’s lower lip. “You look nervous. Should I be worried?”

Junmyeon huffed out a laugh, kissing Yixing’s thumb before he stuck a hand deep deep down in between the couch cushions.

“I got you something,” he murmured.

“Again?” Yixing asked, leaning his head against Junmyeon’s shoulder. “You always get me things. Is it a matching thing again?”

Junmyeon nodded, stiff and jerky. He swallowed and Yixing was briefly distracted by the way his Adam’s apple bobbed.

“Here.”

It was warm in Yixing’s hand, possibly from being hidden in between the couch cushions for so long.

Just a simple key and half a heart.

The other half to Junmyeon’s own silver heart.

“You’re over all the time anyway and I have half your clothes in my closet. My place is bigger and the cats would love it, not that your place isn’t amazing but I just thought-.”

Junmyeon’s rambling was cut off when Yixing kissed him, hard and full of all the things he did not say.

“I love it,” Yixing whispered against his lips, cradling the key close to his heart.

“Yeah?” Junmyeon breathed, cupping his cheek.

“Yeah.” Yixing tossed the keys onto the coffee table, where the halves clicked together.

He did not notice, for he was too busy throwing a leg over Junmyeon’s thighs to straddle him, kissing him like he was the air he needed to breathe.

**5.**

When Junmyeon first brought the box home, Yixing was not impressed. His two cats were, however, sniffing around the holes in the box and trying to stick their little paws inside, Luobo more so than Lulu.

Yixing bent, scooping up the orange kitty with a sniff. He kissed the top of his head and hugged him close while Junmyeon shooed Lulu away.

“Do I want to know what’s inside?” he asked warily, tucking his chin over the scruff of Luobo’s neck.

Junmyeon grinned up at him and shrugged.

“I hope so,” he said.

Yixing settled onto the couch, his free hand reaching out to pet Lulu, who had jumped up and made a nice place for himself in his lap.

The ragdoll chirped happily when he stroked along his white fur, scratching Luobo’s chin as he did so.

Junmyeon opened the lid of the box and Yixing had to hold in a sigh.

“ _Myeon,_ ” he said instead, “what did we saying about matching?”

Junmyeon smiled back at him beguilingly, in that way that he _knew_ Yixing could not resist and scooped the first kitten out of the box.

It was orange, like Luobo and absolutely tiny, fitting in the palm of Junmyeon’s hand like it was meant to be there.

“We did talk about getting more cats,” Junmyeon said, cuddling the kitten close to his chest. “And these two were at the shelter when I went to look.”

“So you wanted to match my cats,” Yixing deadpanned but he was already softening, reaching out to take the orange kitten from Junmyeon.

It was so small and so cute that a wave of affection swept through him at once, the same way he felt when he first met Luobo at the pet store.

“Aren’t they perfect?” Junmyeon said, holding out the other kitten, white as snow.

Yixing nodded, smoothing his fingers over the orange kitten’s fur. He nudged Luobo away when the curious cat tried to sniff at the kitten, suddenly wary.

“We need to introduce them slowly,” he said.

But there was nothing to worry about. Both Lulu and Luobo took to the kittens like they had been from the same litter.

It was most amusing to see an orange and white kitten curled up beside Lulu when he napped in the sun or a white splotch clambering all over Luobo in bed at night.

Yixing dropped his head back onto the pillow with a huff, laughing when a white kitten scampered over Junmyeon’s face to lick his cheek with a sandpapery tongue. Junmyeon scrunched his nose at him and he lifted a hand to tweak it playfully.

“I think this may be the best matching thing you ever got,” he said, smiling when Luobo mewled, as if in agreement.

Junmyeon turned over to look at him properly, expression soft and sleepy.

“You didn’t like the house key?” he pouted.

Yixing leaned in to kiss the pout away, gently lifting the orange kitten away from Junmyeon’s shoulder. He scooted in closer, nuzzling their noses together.

“I love everything you give me.”

**+1**

Yixing never quite understood Junmyeon’s obsession with matching couple things. But he did understand that it made his boyfriend happy.

Which was why he was bouncing his leg, fretting away as he waited for Junmyeon to appear.

He glanced towards the bushes once more, where Jongdae was hiding out with his camera, sucking in a breath when he heard voices coming down the path.

It was a weekend getaway thing, where they had spent all day lounging by the poolside drinking mimosas and making out. Yixing even indulged Junmyeon by wearing matching swimsuits.

“The two of you should get married already,” Sehun snorted when they came out of the beach house holding hands.

“Matching speedos? Really, Junmyeon hyung?” Jongdae teased, shaking his head.

Yixing kissed Junmyeon’s hand, ignoring everyone’s groans and complaints with a smile.

The nerves fluttered like butterflies in his belly every time he thought about the matching boxes hidden away inside his hoodie pocket.

“Baek, I swear, if I get mud on these sweatpants I will-.”

Yixing’s heart lurched in his chest when Junmyeon looked up, his words trailing off when he caught sight of him.

“Hey,” he smiled, hoping it was not as wobbly as he thought it was.

“Xing.” Junmyeon’s words came out breathless as he looked around at the white candles speckling the grass, the lanterns flickering away. “What- what is this?”

Yixing shrugged, sticking his hand into his pocket. Junmyeon’s eyes were like stars in the sky, melting all his nerves away.

He wobbled as he went down on one knee, pulling out the navy blue box.

“I got you something,” he murmured, smiling when Junmyeon’s mouth dropped open.

He opened the box, proud that his hands shook only a little bit.

“Kim Junmyeon, will you wear matching rings with me?”

The world melted away when Junmyeon clasped his arms around him, kissing him so hard that he nearly dropped the ring.

“ _Yes_ ,” Junmyeon breathed against his lips, fingers cupping his cheeks. “I would love to.”

Yixing laughed, slipping the ring onto his finger. He kissed him again, fumbling in his pocket for the second box.

“There,” Junmyeon whispered when he had fitted the other ring onto Yixing’s hand.

The stones gleamed in the starlight, twin diamonds that made Yixing’s heart erupt with love every time he looked at them.

“Now we match.”


End file.
